Christian 10 - Episode 1.
Christian 10 - The Kidnapping. "Mum" shouted Christian. "Whens dinner going to be ready, so i can go out and play football with my friends!" was followed from his recent shout to his mother. "Soon" she replied. He then ran to the Family room, and fired up his Xbox 360. "Ah, 6 weeks of school, and a whole lot of Call of Duty!" he said in a chilling mood. His mum chuckled as she heard this. "What?" asked Christian confused. "4 Weeks of that holiday is coming to Israel with me and your father" she answered. "..." Christian was unhappy now, his holiday wrecked by a boring old country. Israel! Who does she think she is, we're not religious or a warfare family, well, i might be half Modern Warfare, he said in his mind. "Oh, also we're leaving tomorrow, so go and get your stuff packed" "WHAT!, I DONT EVEN WANT TO GO!" he shouted, with his eyebrows overlapping his eyes. "Well you are, or the last two weeks your grounded, of the Xbox and from going out." she said in a demanding voice. "Aw man" he said, as he slouched up the staircase. "Honey, im hooome!" said a voice from the door, it was Christian's dad. Christian continued packing, even knowing his dad was downstairs. Then as he would of just put his Liverpool FC Kits in the case, and a 6 pack of Lucozades. He would go downstairs, and frown. "Hey Christian, guess your mum told you" he laughed as he said so. He then just slammed his bottom to the Dining room chair, and started munching on his Tuna and Pasta. Later on that evening, he went to his Bed, it was around 2am. As he rested his tired head on his pillow, and went to take his clothes off, to stick his PJ's on, his mum looked in the door."Come on Christian, we're going to be late for the plane" "What" he shouted. He had no choice, but to follow his mum's ordered. They got on the plane and he then fell asleep on the plane after it took off. "Ah, the Mognifico" his Mum and Dad both said, as they entered the Hotel. "Come on, no time to pack, we need to go and check out the wall with all the letters in!". "You wanted to come to israel, and you don't even know the name of one of the landmarks" said Christian. Later on, they we're walking trough the town, until a big bang went off. Crowds were running the way they came from, "Run for your lifes" shouted a old man. "They killed my son" shouted a woman, crying on the floor. Then as a gunshot went right trough her head, the bits of brain flew out. "What the.." Christian said, so scared. His mum grabbed his head, and put him on his Dad's shoulders. "We need to get out of here" he said. Next Episode: The Device. Category:Episodes